


Story Updates

by Skyeet yeet (Wolves_Of_England)



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_Of_England/pseuds/Skyeet%20yeet
Summary: This is where I update on what's going on with my stories "The Hero In Me", "Our Vigilante Hearts", and "Gone".
Kudos: 1





	1. Hello and welcome (10/19/2020)

Hello, and welcome to "Story Updates".

* * *

* * *

This is for an update about my story situations. So far I have 2 stories published on this site and I don't want to waste chapter on updates directly in the story cause that's gross and frankly I hate it when people do that. Just know this is not a story at all, it's like a message board for this site, and I'll only update on here about any news with my stories, like if I am unable to write for a certain period of time this is where I'll announce it. That being said, if I'm going to publish a story soon this is also where I'll let you know about it. I think that's all. Hope you continue reading my stories and enjoy them.

For those who don't know which ones they are:

"The Hero In Me" - Wolves_Of_England

"Gone' - Wolves_Of_England


	2. "The Hero In Me" break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10/27/2020

**The Hero In Me**

* * *

As of 10/27/2020, I will not be posting until around November 7, 2020. I need a mental break since so much is going on at home and with school. I did upload today's chapter of course for you all to read, it is longer and hopefully, it should satisfy everyone until I return. I thank you all for understanding. Until November

\- Skye


	3. New Story In The Works (11/3/2020)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes you read that correctly "New Story In The Works"

New Story In The Works

11/3/2020

* * *

Hello everyone, I have come to announce that I'm making another story with my friends. I made an incorrect quote from a BNHA fanfic with me and my friends in it and it dissolved into a conversation saying why not make a story where we are all in the BNHA universe. So one day in a discord call we all discussed the logistics and everything, we all made our own quirks (I helped out a bit when we needed logistics that wouldn't appear to OP), and our character's families and names (No one discussed their families so I had full control and also on the names, but that's beside the point).

Anyway, this story will be connected to "The Hero In Me", just think of this new story as a prequel, it took me a while to figure out a good "fake" year for when the stories take place since in the actual show doesn't have a date, also I had a hard time figuring out our ages, it was a mess, BUT I'm working on it now and I'll post another update about when I'll release it. But here is the description of the story if you're curious about it. 

_"In the world of quirks, many things can happen. When five students stumble on shocking information that could ruin society as they know it, they learn how complicated things can be, especially when it's their word against the HPSC. And with the Hero Commission with-holding information from the public and putting them in a dangerous bind, they must run to protect their lives while also working to figure out what's on this mysterious hard drive. But, hey, they do have quirks so they might as well use them to their advantage."_.

Anyway, I hope this catches your fancy, plus the next update for "The Hero In Me" will be either on November 7th or later, if it's not the 7th I will make an announcement here. Well, I hope someone will take interest in the new story here, but for now, I'll take my leave. Until Next Time

\- Skye


	4. New Story 12/2/2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have posted a new story

NEW STORY POSTED 12/2/2020

* * *

* * *

Hello everyone, I am back for an announcement. I have posted the prologue story to "The Hero In Me".   
  
This is the description:

_In the world of quirks, many things can happen. When five students stumble on shocking information that could ruin society as they know it, they learn how complicated things can be, especially when it's their word against the HPSC. And with the Hero Commission with-holding information from the public and putting them in a dangerous bind, they must run to protect their lives while also working to figure out what's on this mysterious hard drive. But, hey, they do have quirks so they might as well use them to their advantage._

Anyway, the link to the story is here: "<https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375136/chapters/66897232>"

I also have a discord for all my stories: "<https://discord.gg/AHEWGmcdNS>"

That's all I wanted to say, hope you enjoy my new story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vigilante Hearts: [Vigilante Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375136/chapters/66897232)
> 
> Discord: [Skye's Discord](https://discord.gg/AHEWGmcdNS)


End file.
